produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Wanna One
Aqua Pearl Gray |associated_acts = Nu'est HOTSHOT |twitter = Official Twitter |facebook = Official Facebook |instagram = Official Instagram |v_live = Official VLive |official_fancafe = Official Fan Cafe }} Wanna One (워너원) was the group of 11 highest ranking members from the finale of Produce 101 Season 2. Members # Kang Daniel (Center) (Lead Rapper) (Main Dancer) (Sub Vocalist) # Park Jihoon (Lead Dancer) (Sub Vocalist) (Sub Rapper) (Visual) # Lee Daehwi (Lead Vocalist) (Lead Dancer) (Sub Rapper) # Kim Jaehwan (Main Vocalist) # Ong Seongwoo (Main Dancer) (Lead Vocalist) # Park Woojin (Main Rapper) (Main Dancer) # Lai Guanlin (Lead Rapper) (Visual) (Maknae) # Yoon Jisung (Leader) (Sub Vocalist) # Hwang Minhyun (Lead Vocalist) # Bae Jinyoung (Sub Vocalist) (Visual) # Ha Sungwoon (Main Vocalist) 2017 Debut After Produce 101, Wanna One signed with YMC Entertainment. Unlike their predecessor, I.O.I, Wanna One was not permitted to participate in other group activities while they are promoting as Wanna One. Wanna One officially debuted at their event Wanna One Premier Show-Con on August 7, 2017. They released their extended play 1×1=1 (To Be One) the next day with their title song "Energetic". On November 13, 2017, Wanna One released their repackaged album 1-1=0 (Nothing Without You) with the title song "Beautiful". With the combined sales of their first album and its repackaged edition, Wanna One became the first Kpop group to sell a million copies of their debut album.1 2018 to Disbandment On March 5, 2018 Wanna One released their special theme track, "I Promise You (I.P.U.)" and the music video to accompany it. It was also announced that the number of preorders for their second extended play, 0+1=1 (I Promise You) had surpassed 700,000 copies, breaking the previous record set by the group.2 The album was released March 19. 2018 with the title song, "Boomerang". In April, 2018, they announced that the group would split into multiple units and collaborate with different artists for their new special album. That album, 1÷x=1 (Undivided) was released June 4, 2018, with the title song, "Light". The contract Wanna One had with YMC Entertainment expired May 31, 2018. Starting from June 1, the group was managed under Swing Entertainment, an agency that was established exclusively for the group. This arrangement would still keep their partnership with YMC Entertainment. On December 31, 2018, the group officially disbanded. The members went back to their respective labels, except Kim Jaehwan, who was offered a contract under Swing Entertainment. World tour Wanna One announced their first world tour as a group titled, "Wanna One World Tour - One: The World". This tour was scheduled to star June 1 span 13 different cities around the world. In the Media Wanna One has been recognized as a highly popular and influential group with a lot of marketing power. They topped the "Boy Group Brand Power Ranking" list that was published by the Korean Corporate Reputation Research Institute.3 In 2017, the group ranked second in the "30 Powerful People" survey done by Ilgan Sports, for their influence among advertisers, television programs, and, broadcasting networks.4 Wanna One also ranked second on Forbes Korea Power Celebrity list for 2018, which ranks South Korea's most powerful and influential celebrities.5 They have been featured in an arraw of advertisements, promoting items such as cosmetics, clothing, games, foods, beverages, and more. Discography Albums Title Singles Non-Title Charting Tracks Music Videos 2017 * Energetic * Energetic (Performance Version) * Burn It Up (Extended Version) * Wanna Be (My Baby) (Live Version) * Beautiful (Performance Version) ** Beautiful (Movie Version) 2018 * I Promise You (I.P.U) * Boomerang * Light * Spring Breeze Awards List of Awards and Nominations for Wanna One Gallery Wanna One Undevided Promo Photo.png|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' Wanna One I Promise You Promo Photo.jpg|''0+1=1 (I Promise You)'' Wanna One Nothing Without You Promo Photo.jpg|''1-1=0 (Nothing Without You)'' Wanna One To Be One Promo Photo 1.jpg|''1X1=1 (To Be One)'' 1 Wanna One To Be One Promo Photo 2.jpg|''1X1=1 (To Be One)'' 2 Wanna One Destiny Teaser.png|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' Other official links * Mnet Profile * Naver Profile * Naver Post Category:Produce 101 Season 2 Category:Wanna One Category:Groups Category:Boy Group